The present invention relates to a sense amplifier, and more particularly relates to a sense amplifier comprising a single sensing transistor or double sensing transistors.
As information technology progresses at an unprecedented pace, the need for information storage increases proportionately. Accordingly, the non volatile information in stationary or portable communication demands higher capability and capacity storage. One approach to increasing the amount of storage is by decreasing physical dimensions of the stored bit (e.g., memory cell) to smaller dimensions such as nanocell technology. Another approach is to increase the storage density per bit. The second approach is known as digital multilevel nonvolatile storage technology. A sense amplifier reads the content of a memory cell by comparison to reference levels. It is desired to have a sense amplifier that can accurately detect the voltage stored in a multilevel nonvolatile memory cell, uses low power, and uses less space for circuit elements.